User blog:Tyrant Belial/A team entirely composed of you.
You ever think that if you were your own teammates you'd never lose? Course you have it's the nature of league to assume everyone else sucks, the server runs on it. Well I've been thinking this over again and again over how it would work and whether that would be true or not. What would the default team be and how effective would it actually be based on how you build all of them? As I've looked over myself and holy shit bot is in a shitfest as the lower my lane is the less champ choices I have, down to a whopping 2 for ADC. ADC: Vayne or Quinn, but most likely Vayne, she is far stornger late game, she's good against health stackers, has a much needed knock back and stun. I also love her mobility later in game. Support: Blitz, Naut, or Thresh, most likely Thresh, as he can keep the enemy displaced and in place for Vayne, he also benefits from her farm and has a escape since she doesn't. He gets Mallet since he';s a ranged Tank, to keep em slowed so he can more easily chain em and pull them in. He builds Mainly MR and gets armor so he can harass the adc. Mid: I have a good amount of choices but fuck all of them, Morde is baller. His lack of CC is made up by the other lanes and counters alot of mids, but is countered by some dangerous ones too, he also lets jungle keep blue. He'd have to rely on his team to keep em steady so he can ult his target and Vayne can get him the ghost. Top: Fuck. Too many choices, but overall the person who'd be of most use for the composition would be Nasus, in combination with Thresh they are denied alot of mobility and have to choose whether to ignore Nasus for Vayne or get him off their back. Also infinite scaling damage, good tank who forces enemies to attack him instead of a slippery Vayne or shielded Morde. He's also an Anti-Carry. Jungle: Hecarim, Between Nasus, Vayne, Thresh, and Morde. His W makes him unkillable while they put stuff up the enemies but, his Ulti also perfect for destorying positioning and isolating a target for the other 4. He's also a good farmer and clearer, the slows form his team make him great for staying on the enemy, and is useful for hybrid damage while also remaining a tank. And the overall bonus in this: Thresh gets souls, he gets souls FAST, 4 massive farmers together means no matter where is he he;s gonna be getting souls, Late game even the support will be dangerous. Also very dangerous in team fights, chases, and good ability combos. Sadly they don't havet he best early game, and require lots of farming, so gettng denied is a massive drawback. Our only Hard CC is hard to land. Bot would have a hard time farming under pressure, Jungler would need to lighten their load leaving top and mid to fend for theirselves until bot is fine. What about you, would your 5 yous team actualy work out like you think it would? Edit: I actually would like an explanation over whether or not you'd think 5 of you would actually work or not, some of you admit you're pretty bad at some lanes, I gave mine that bot would have a hard time, but the others can hold their own and understand champ combos and know when to start up. Category:Blog posts